


【SSHP/斯哈】十一英寸的偏差（生子）

by skan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan
Summary: 时空操作，生子，学生西弗勒斯X28岁教授哈利。剧情简介：战后为了追捕食死徒哈利闯入神秘事务司，结果意外通过时间机器回到了1975年……
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

神秘事务司——魔法部乃至巫师界中最隐秘的机构，这点就连拥有许多不可思议秘密的霍格沃茨都有所不及。从来没有人知道神秘事务司中工作的巫师在做些什么，他们的职责高度保密，即使是魔法世界的救世主也没有特权知晓哪怕一星半点的资料。

哈利曾经来过这里，在十五岁那年，那一次他失去了他的教父。再次踏入这里的感觉说不上好，但也不会让现在的哈利情绪崩溃。

如果说战争是让哈利迅速成长的催化石，那么战后收拾残局的十年则是一幅失败的复方汤剂。赫敏总是说他越来越像阿不思，对于这一点哈利不太赞同，阿不思比他强大太多，不单单是魔法上，他学着用阿不思的方式思考；学着如何做一个合格的凤凰社领袖；学着以一己之力对抗整个黑暗势力；更学着做所有人的庇护者。他努力了，不过并不怎么成功，哈利波特始终无法成为另一个阿不思邓布利多。

曾经有人警告过他“不会控制自己的情感，沉溺在悲伤的回忆中，让自己那么容易受刺激，是软弱的人”，那个人不屑地称之为骄傲的、感情用事的傻瓜。当时的哈利没有办法深刻地认识到这句话的重要性，那时他的人生阅历不允许他理解。

再后来，越来越多的死亡让他学会了坚强，学会了切割内心最软弱的部分，虽然这很痛，但是他成功了。他已经能完美地隐藏自己的情绪做别人眼中的救世主，大脑封闭术一刻不停地在运转，可笑的是，他失去教父西里斯布莱克的那年没有能够学会这支冷僻的巫术，却在失去教子泰迪卢平之后学会了。

随手打开一个房间，没有看到他追踪了三年的食死徒，他认真地看了一眼小天狼星跌入的帷幔，帷幔还在拂动，哈利平静地笑了一下，披着隐形衣退了出去。神秘事务司里到底有些什么他也不是很清楚，五年级时哈利只看到过这里有许多不同的房间，每一个房间里陈列的东西都很神奇，那时他只略略看过几眼，最了解的还是预言大厅。他清楚，那个残忍又狡猾的男人肯定不是为了预言球而来，事实上除了伏地魔任谁也不会对所谓的预言那么看重，未来不是一成不变的，是每个人的选择塑造了自己的未来而不是为了虚无缥缈的未来才做出当下的选择，所以哈利在认真思考神秘事务司里到底有什么会是食死徒需要的。哈利走过了大部分房间也没有看到他的目标，直到推开眼前这张古朴的大门。

眼前的房间里闪烁着各种各样的跳跃光芒，美丽而梦幻，在光芒汇集的尽头有一座钟形水晶玻璃罩，玻璃罩里闪动着的是一只小蜂鸟，也不总是小蜂鸟，它上升到玻璃罩顶端时会被跳跃着的气流淋湿羽毛然后坠落到底部破裂的蛋壳中去，封闭起来，然后不停地往复循环。这是神秘事务司中的时间厅？哈利对这些没有什么兴趣，他死死地盯着站在钟形水晶玻璃罩前的那个人，握紧了手上的冬青木魔杖谨慎地寻找出手的机会。他披着隐形衣小心翼翼地向前靠近，这个食死徒非常狡猾，几次从他手上逃脱，这回傲罗花费了不少代价才得到踪迹却没想到这人就这么胆大包天地混入了魔法部，如果能捉到这个算是食死徒领袖的人物那会极大地打击残余的食死徒势力。哈利默默地等待着，就在男人伸手触碰玻璃罩的一瞬间果断出手，迅速甩了一道无声缴械咒过去。

男人敏捷地避开了这道咒语反手用魔杖回了一道绿光，然后狞笑道：“除你武器？哈利波特，你就只会这个吗？”

哈利一把扯下隐形衣，冷冷地看着面前衣冠楚楚的食死徒，“艾伯塔班克斯，你来这里做什么。”

“波特小子，你猜你肯定不知道这是什么东西，如果你知道的话一定会跟我这个邪恶的食死徒一样迫不及待地使用它。”

哈利不为所动，沉静的暗绿色双眸紧紧盯着对面握着魔杖的右手，“我没有时间跟你在这里聊天。”

艾伯塔班克斯听了这句话却哈哈大笑：“时间真是一个美妙的词汇，波特小子，看来你还不懂得时间的神奇之处。不过我也没有时间跟你在这里废话，所以，你去死吧！”一道又一道红绿夹杂的光芒朝哈利袭来，全部都是不可饶恕咒，哈利一边敏捷地避开这些咒语一边挥起魔杖回击，让他直觉古怪的是，以往几次交手艾伯塔班克斯实力不及他但用出的魔咒也没有这么虚浮，哈利越发警惕起来。他一边攻击对方一边渐渐观察着艾伯塔班克斯的行动轨迹，突然就明白了什么。对哈利的攻击只是虚晃一枪，这个男人根本就没打算在这里解决掉哈利，他要的只是那个神秘的钟形水晶玻璃罩。哈利大脑飞速运转，男人越想靠近水晶罩哈利就越密集地用咒语阻挠，在一阵混乱地互相攻击后两个人同时站在了玻璃罩旁边。

在艾伯塔班克斯打开玻璃罩的那一瞬间哈利迅速伸出左手握住了漂浮在罩底的小蜂鸟，并用右手使用魔杖给了对方一道强效昏迷咒。哈利并不知道这个神秘的装置是什么，但他必然不能让食死徒得逞，之前在战斗的空档他就观察过这只蜂鸟应该是这个装置的核心，当看到艾伯塔班克斯仇恨的眼神时哈利明白，他赌对了。

神秘事务司时间大厅内爆发出一阵轰鸣的响声，等到魔法部官员匆匆赶到时只能看到断壁残垣的房间以及被炸到生死不明的首号食死徒通缉犯，而从霍格沃茨创始人时代就一直存在在那里的时间装置已经化为了星星点点的碎片。魔法部甚至不知道是什么人使用了那台危险的装置。

“荧光闪烁。”哈利再次睁眼时发现自己出现在一个狭窄黑暗的小房间内，他冷静地感知了一下周围的环境，发现这里只有自己一个人后才使用了魔法。

这个房间非常狭小，让他想起来十一岁以前一直居住的楼梯下的壁橱，不过哈利敢肯定这绝对不是佩妮姨妈家。他已经28岁了，不是18岁，佩妮姨妈一家早已因为他而遭受到残余食死徒疯狂的报复死于索命咒之下。然而也许28岁的哈利波特也不能在每时每刻都完美的保持镇定，当他习惯性的甩出一个时间显示咒语后一直冷静的大脑停止了运转。

“1975年7月31日……怎么可能？！”哈利惊愕地看着漂浮在空中的时间显示，整整愣了十分钟才找回了一贯的冷静。回想起刺眼的白光笼罩他之前的场景，“波特小子，你猜你肯定不知道这是什么东西，如果你知道的话一定会跟我这个邪恶的食死徒一样迫不及待地使用它。时间真是一个美妙的词，波特小子，看来你还不懂得时间的神奇之处。”梅林啊，不会吧？魔法部怎么能把这么危险的东西放在神秘事务司而不是直接毁掉？！想到那个狡猾的食死徒差点得手哈利的心就砰砰直跳。改变了过去意味着未来也会随之改变，曾经使用过时间转换器的哈利再了解不过，不过时间转换器也不可能让人一下子回到不应该出现的年代，那么他现在该怎么办？

“也许再去一趟神秘事务司是个不错的选择。”哈利抚摸着唯一陪伴在自己身边的冬青木魔杖静静地想。

“也许，也许你可以在这个父母还没有死亡的年代改变什么呢？哈利，想想吧，你都利用时间转换器救过巴克比克和三年级时的自己，那么为什么不能再拯救一次所有人？只要你在这个时候杀死了伏地魔那么一切的牺牲和死亡都不会发生！哈利波特，你有什么理由不这么做呢？要知道那些牺牲的巫师都是为了保护你！你必须这么做！”心底另一个声音一直在蛊惑着自己，哈利犹豫不决，冲动鲁莽的特性似乎又回到了他身上，他想不顾一切做出心底最渴望的选择，但是理智却在大脑中发出警告的鸣笛。

最终哈利还是决定偷偷去神秘事务司看一看。万幸的是哈利发现除了一直陪伴他的冬青木魔杖外，一直放在内衬里的一袋金加隆还在，这个年代可没有什么救世主哈利波特，波特家的金库更不会为他打开，这唯一的一袋金加隆简直是救了他的命。哈利幻影移行到魔法部门口，给自己施了一个隐身咒后光明正大地进入了魔法部。在战后追捕残余食死徒疯时隐形衣并不总是那么方便，哈利找遍了波特老宅的藏书库才终于找到了一些改良隐身咒的灵感，他十分确定，魔法部官员甚至是傲罗都不会发现他来过的痕迹。

第三次站在神秘事务司，哈利的笑容渐渐苦涩。他不知道自己现在究竟是想看到那个令他一辈子都不会忘记的装置还是想看到空空如也的房间，大概有5年时间他都没有这么犹豫过了。最终哈利手指轻颤地推开了那扇古朴的大门。

十分钟后哈利平静地走出了魔法部。

那间曾经布满耀眼光芒的房间什么也没有，就像那座钟形水晶玻璃罩装置从来没有存在过一样。

那么现在该怎么办？1975年，很微妙的时间点，这个时候伏地魔还没有正式向魔法界宣战，然而此时他的魂器已经制作完成了好几个，要再一次打败他必须得先解决掉那些令人作呕的魂器。让他想想，这时候日记本有可能在伏地魔信任的食死徒手中，不一定是卢修斯马尔福，这时的他太年轻了以伏地魔多疑的个性大概率不会现在就将魂器交给马尔福；冈特家的戒指，这个倒是好找，不过连邓布利多都死于戒指的诅咒之下，哈利认为可以把这个放在最后解决。那么剩下的就是纳吉尼和拉文克劳皇冠。哈利从邓布利多那里得到的记忆中推测这时候斯莱特林挂坠盒和赫奇帕奇的金杯应该还没有被制作成魂器。也就是说现在最容易毁掉的就是被藏在霍格沃茨有求必应屋里的拉文克劳皇冠？

魂器在那里，能够消灭魂器的格兰芬多宝剑和蛇怪毒牙也在那里。

“哦梅林啊，一条存活千年并且饥饿难耐的蛇怪还在霍格沃茨的下水管道里，并且已经杀死过一个无辜的学生了！”理论上只有汤姆里德尔和哈利波特这两个唯二的蛇老腔能打开密室，但他一想到有这么邪恶的东西时刻在威胁霍格沃茨师生的安全哈利就浑身不适，他一定要找机会消灭那条恶心的蛇怪。

不过，哈利摸了摸自己的额角，闪电状伤疤还在，1975年的哈利波特并没有出生，那么伏地魔的灵魂碎片会在吗？哈利握了握自己的魔杖，指节泛白，“不管它在不在，总之解决一切魂器后让伏地魔再对我用一次索命咒就好了。”他赌不起猜测失败的可能。

想通一切后哈利心情轻松了一点儿，应该说是从战争发生以来就从未有过的放松，他计划着现在就去应聘霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授职位，当然，不能以现在这个长相，不然邓布利多校长肯定会怀疑。精准的变形术与复方汤剂的结合会有意想不到的效果，为了让哈利更安全地追捕食死徒那个一向聪明的女巫想了不少办法。想到赫敏，哈利露出了一个怀念的笑容，“抱歉了，赫敏罗恩，也许我们十几年后能再相见。”

仔细思索了一下计划的各个细节，补足了计划中可能存在的漏洞后哈利幻影移行到了对角巷，他必须在应聘之前就备好大量复方汤剂的材料。

正在魔药店里低头认真选购时，一声略微有些耳熟的嘲讽让哈利浑身僵硬。

“波特，增龄剂的一百种妙用？你又在打什么肮脏的主意？还有，以你那个傲慢自大又愚蠢得像塞满了芨芨草一样的大脑是做不出像样的魔药的。”

哈利抬头，只与前方消瘦的男孩儿对视了一眼，从未停止过运转的大脑封闭术瞬间崩塌。

“教授……”他知道不应该，但还是这么轻声喊出来了。


	2. Chapter 2

第2章 

斯内普回头望了望，发现背后什么都没有，厌恶地说：“波特，你总是这么令人作呕，我不知道你用增龄剂是想做什么龌龊的事情，但是我警告你，不准再靠近莉莉！”

哈利在念出那句‘教授’的瞬间就反应过来自己失言了，他迅速的重新运转起大脑封闭术然后冷静地看着对面敌意深重的男孩儿。

看来他年轻的教授把他错认成了詹姆斯波特。以哈利波特的样貌碰到过去熟悉的人本就不在他的计划之内，他这张和詹姆一模一样的脸实在是太危险了，任谁看了都会认为他是詹姆的兄弟，可是波特家的族谱在那里，哈利波特这个名字不可能出现在现在的波特家的族谱上，他这张脸完全无法解释。还好今天碰到的是斯内普教授，如果碰到的是詹姆，那恐怕哈利将不得不对他的父亲用上一个‘一忘皆空’了。

斯内普见男人一直没有说话，正打算再挑衅一番没想到突然对上了哈利的视线，他看着那双深沉的暗绿色眼睛气得怒吼出声：“波特！你怎么能做出这么肮脏这么恶心的事！你以为把眼睛变成和莉莉一模一样的绿色她就会喜欢你了吗？！看到你这张丑陋的面孔配上这双眼睛真是想吐，呕，我要吐了！”说完瘦高的男孩儿真的跑到商店外干呕起来。

哈利眨了眨眼，趁这个机会迅速挑好药材结账然后一个幻影移行离开了这里。等到斯内普呕吐完再回来时魔药店里只剩下他自己，那个让他极度厌恶的人早已经不在了。

回到破釜酒吧后哈利开始慢慢熬制需要的复方汤剂，他不知道自己会在霍格沃茨待多长时间，所以现在在尽可能地多熬制一点备用，在战后的十年里这个工作他做了无数次，早已经形成了肌肉记忆，就算心思全在其他事情上也能完美地制作出这剂魔药。

回想着刚才的遭遇哈利忍不住露出了一点久违的笑意，他早就知道斯内普教授讨厌他的父亲，却没想到能讨厌到真的吐出来的程度，看来不久后他的霍格沃茨教授生涯将会异常精彩了。想到再过一个月他将会亲眼见到自己的父亲和母亲，将会和劫掠组一起度过他们美好的学生时代时哈利因使用大脑封闭术而略微空洞的眼神此时都有些柔和起来。

詹姆、莉莉、西里斯、莱姆斯、斯内普教授还有邓布利多校长都还好好地活着，所以这一次，他不能，也不允许自己失败。即使要亲手使用不可饶恕咒，即使会成为一个杀人犯，即使灵魂会永堕黑暗，他也要彻彻底底地杀死伏地魔。

哈利在八月初就向霍格沃茨发出了求职申请，然后与邓布利多校长在信件中约定好这周在破釜酒吧进行面试。为了瞒过本世纪最伟大的白巫师，哈利精心准备了一套几乎毫无漏洞的说辞，在头脑中模拟了邓布利多校长可能会提出的所有问题后定下了堪称完美的答案。

哈利在出门前照了照镜子，褐色的头发，黑色的眼睛，毫无记忆点的五官，现在这张丢在人堆里都找不出来的面孔与之前的哈利波特已经截然不同，复方汤剂和精准的变形术的结合，哈利想，即使是邓布利多教授也不会察觉到半点不对劲。

哈利在破釜酒吧定好的包间里等待邓布利多时谨慎地解除了大脑封闭术。邓布利多教授十分精通这门冷僻的魔法，而每一个使用大脑封闭术的巫师的眼神都会显得有些空洞冷漠，如果在邓布利多面前还这么做的话一定会被发现，那么以这位智慧的老人的作风来看，他不仅会被怀疑，更有极大可能被拒绝求职。哈利平时习惯性的使用大脑封闭术只是为了防止食死徒意外的侵袭以及控制情绪，但在邓布利多面前却没有必要这么做，邓布利多不会对无辜的人使用摄神取念这种黑魔法。

到了约定的时间，邓布利多校长准时出现。

哈利微笑着向眼前的老人问好，“您好邓布利多校长，很高兴见到您。”

邓布利多朝这位看着十分温和的年轻人露出了一个和蔼的笑容，“哦孩子，你可以直接喊我阿不思，我喜欢人们这么喊我。”

象征性地在邓布利多面前展示了几个防御咒后他们两个开始对话。和邓布利多教授的交谈十分艰难，这位和蔼的老人一针见血地提出了许多锐利的问题，让哈利疲于应付。当然也有一些是哈利提前就预想到了的，比如波特这个姓氏。波特这个姓氏在魔法界太敏感了，身为仅存的二十八个纯血家族之一，每一位成员的经历都有明确的记载，现在突然冒出一个未知的波特，在这个敏感的时期，邓布利多不可能不在意。

“是的阿不思，我是一位麻瓜巫师，从小在法国长大，后来进入布斯巴顿魔法学校上学，毕业后在欧洲游历过一段时间，然后一直就在南美丛林里冒险，阿不思我不得不说那里可真神奇，有很多平时根本就见不到的魔法生物，你有时间的话一定要去看看，那儿太美妙了。”将自己的来历编造在英国之外显然是最稳妥的做法，而波特这个姓氏在麻瓜中非常常见，一位麻瓜巫师姓波特完全是很正常的事情，哈利笃定邓布利多不会去法国仔细地调查他的身世。

果然，邓布利多只是笑着点了点头然后问起来另外一个问题，“哦我会的哈利，等下一个暑假我说不定就会去那儿看看，感谢你的推荐，我曾经也有一位学生十分喜欢那些神奇生物，也许我该介绍你们认识一下。那么哈利你的求职信写的是想要担任霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授，我不得不说这是一个消耗十分大的职位，之前的每一任教授都只待上一年就因为各种各样的原因不得不离开，我想你也有所耳闻，是什么让你想要成为黑魔法防御术教授？你对黑魔法又是怎么看的呢？”

伏地魔的诅咒？哈利听到这段话的第一反应就是这个。被诅咒的职位吗？也许自己能打破这个诅咒，只要杀死伏地魔，哈利在心里冷冷地想。

“在待在英国的这一年里我发现了不少巫师在使用黑魔法伤害其他人，也许并不是每一次都造成了不可挽回的后果但这些情况也令我有些担心，尤其是很多小巫师在没有自保能力的情况下遇见突发情况，他们完全没有办法保护自己，我想我唯一能做的也就只有教会这些脆弱的小巫师们一点自我保护的手段了，所以我才想到要去霍格沃茨当教授。至于黑魔法，阿不思，虽然在本世纪最伟大的白巫师面前这么说有些越界，但我想我并不排斥某些黑魔法，事实上我曾经也使用过它们。判断一个人的灵魂是否纯洁并非是简单地通过使用的魔法就能分辨的，我曾经见过一个精通各种黑魔法的男巫使用过守护神咒，甚至他在对某个人用出了阿瓦达索命后灵魂依然没有堕入黑暗，阿不思，你知道为什么吗？”

邓布利多湛蓝色的眼睛与面前一脸温和的男人对视了一眼，“是亡者请求那位巫师结束自己的生命是吗？”

哈利轻笑了一声，看着邓布利多的目光中带有一丝不易察觉的忧伤，“是的，在那时，阿瓦达索命只是帮助结束一位老人痛苦的工具。有时候即使是使用了三大不可饶恕咒也不能代表使用者就是邪恶的巫师，手段并不那么重要，使用的目的才是最重要的，如果是以折磨伤害其他人为乐，那么即使他使用的全是白魔法也该被投入阿兹卡班。这就是我对黑魔法的看法。”哈利毫不意外邓布利多会轻而易举地猜出他问题的答案，这就是邓布利多的性格会做出的事情，哪怕这件事现在还没有发生。

和蔼的老人笑着朝哈利点了点头，伸出手，“看来波特先生过去的经历十分精彩，那么我该庆幸霍格沃茨能拥有这么一位优秀的黑魔法防御术教授了。”

在目送邓布利多消失之后哈利轻轻地松了一口气，大脑封闭术又重新在他头脑中运转起来。现在他成功地完成了第一个计划，那么接下来就是拿到有求必应屋的魂器了。

身为教授需要提前一周到达霍格沃茨准备各项教学相关的事情，他的办公室及居住的宿舍被安排在了三楼，很不错的位置，哈利对霍格沃茨的一切都很满意。在做好了所有年级的课程计划之后也到了正式开学的时间。开学晚宴上邓布利多校长郑重地介绍了他，哈利在看到劫掠组和莉莉好奇的眼神时眼睛控制不住地有些湿润，他的爸爸妈妈和教父都鲜活地坐在格兰芬多的长桌上，这是他梦中才存在的场景。

当然，在关注到自己最在意的家人的时候哈利也没有错过年轻的斯内普皱着眉头望向他的眼神。是因为波特这个姓氏吗？

看来他的小教授对他的第一印象很糟糕啊，哈利无奈地想。


	3. Chapter 3

第3章 

五年级学生的第一堂黑魔法防御术课被安排在了周三的下午，属于格兰芬多和斯莱特林合上的课程之一，詹姆搂着西里斯的肩膀坏笑道：“不知道新来的教授实力怎么样，大脚板，要不要再合作一次？”

小天狼星银灰色的眸子闪了闪，英俊帅气的脸上满是促狭，“詹姆，之前捉弄教授的事已经让莉莉很生气了，你确定还要再来一次？”

詹姆揉了揉自己那标志性的乱发思考了一会儿，然后开始一脸沉重地唉声叹气，“我不恶作剧的时候莉莉也很生气，她只要看见我就一副气鼓鼓的样子，我干什么都不能讨好到她，小天狼星，你说莉莉到底是怎么想的？”小天狼星夸张地耸了耸肩，幸灾乐祸地说：“还能怎么想，整个霍格沃茨包括教授们都知道莉莉最讨厌你！詹姆，说真的，我觉得莉莉其实并不那么厌烦我，只是你每次惹她生气后都让我去送道歉信，搞得她一直迁怒于我，对我也没什么好脸色了。所以，其实莉莉讨厌的只有你哦！”

詹姆闻言狠狠地踹了小天狼星一脚，结果被对方身手敏捷地躲过去了，小天狼星还得意洋洋地嘲笑道：“莉莉宁愿一直跟鼻涕精在一起都不想看见你，詹姆你真的该反思一下自己的魅力了！”小天狼星这句话一下子精准地戳到了詹姆的痛处，他气得在走廊上追着小天狼星打，一边动手一边吼道：“西里斯你个混蛋！”

有时候冲突就是在不经意间发生的。詹姆和小天狼星在走廊上打打闹闹，拐角处斯内普和莉莉正好向这边走过来，两个在打闹的大男孩儿一不注意没有控制好力度就将莉莉和斯内普撞倒在地，然后詹姆整个人就傻眼了。

他眼见着莉莉疼得哼了一声然后被他最讨厌的鼻涕精温柔地扶了起来，莉莉给了鼻涕精一个大大的笑脸并亲密地道谢，而留给自己的只有一个瞪视以及一句厌恶的‘波特，你什么时候才能正常点？格兰芬多的脸都要被你丢光了！’后扬长而去。小天狼星捂着嘴在旁边偷偷地笑够了后才过来抱了抱他，“别伤心，至少这次她对你说了两句话，比上次还多了一句呢，你离追到她的目标又近了一步。”“滚！”

小天狼星歪了歪头，见这回詹姆是真的有点伤心了，于是决定牺牲一下自己来娱乐他的好兄弟，所以他在哈利介绍课程概略的时候站了起来，“波特教授，缴械咒这种二年级的魔咒我们早会了！您能不能教我们点儿有意思的东西？比如介绍一下真正的黑魔法防御术之类的？”说完停顿了一下然后朝哈利灿烂地笑了一下，“还是说，教授您只擅长‘除你武器’呢？”

看着小天狼星英俊逼人张扬肆意的笑脸，哈利愣了一下后回以温和的笑容，“精准的判断，布莱克先生，为你的观察力，格兰芬多加五分。我最擅长的魔咒确实是‘除你武器’。”

他从来没有看见过西里斯这么阳光这么毫无负担的笑容，在他们那个时空仅有的相处中西里斯的眼睛里总是藏着掩盖不住的惊惧和疯狂，他的教父在阴暗残酷的阿兹卡班被折磨了整整十三年，早就失去了拥抱阳光的本能，哈利此时近乎是迷恋地看着他的小教父，这样的西里斯值得他用生命守护。

小天狼星转过头和詹姆对视了一眼，两个人眼里都有着浓浓的不解，教室里所有人都能看出来他是在挑衅这位教授，结果这位黑魔法防御术教授不仅没有生气，反而还借此给格兰芬多加分了？！小天狼星愈发对这位波特教授感到好奇，他骨子里的不羁与叛逆又在蠢蠢欲动，于是他轻昂起头对着面前那个气质温和的男人继续挑衅道：“波特教授，只擅长缴械咒也可以当霍格沃茨的教授吗？这样的话我岂不是现在就可以成为教授了？”声音里裹挟的是任谁也能听出来的讽刺与傲慢。

哈利眨了眨眼，小天狼星的态度让他觉得很有意思，现在的他们不是教父子的关系，所以西里斯对他没有那么多温柔与宽容，他能能清清楚楚地看见小天狼星眼里的好奇与捉弄，哈利觉得这样的教父真的很可爱。他朝小天狼星点了点头，“如果你是真的擅长缴械咒的话，那么当然。布莱克先生，想试一试吗，我们可以来个小型决斗为各位同学演示一下，只使用缴械咒。”

他知道他的教父一定会同意，小天狼星生来就是一个向往自由和挑战的人，哈利也想借此机会好好教教霍格沃茨的小巫师们如何有效地保护自己，所以这次他不会留手，不给他的教父一个印象深刻的教训恐怕他永远都不会对此提起重视。

果然，西里斯银灰色的眼睛里溢满了跃跃欲试，他抽出被詹姆紧抓着的袖口小声说道：“嘿！不要抓着我！詹姆你是离不开父母的小女孩儿吗还是你爱上我了？”詹姆瞪了小天狼星一眼，“胡说什么呢！你真的要去吗？我觉得他的实力不像看上去那样简单。”卢平和虫尾巴在后面跟着点了点头，十分认同詹姆的观点。西里斯却没有理会他们，他毫不犹豫地走向了哈利，抽出了魔杖。

哈利也用魔杖指向对方，他朝对面英俊的少年轻笑了一下，“布莱克先生，你应该知道决斗的规则，那么我数到三就开始。”接着两人互相鞠躬而后背对背向前走，在计数结束的那一刻两个人同时出手，哈利迅速地甩了一道缴械咒出去，然后只听见‘砰’得一声巨响，小天狼星狠狠地摔倒在了地上，魔杖被打飞在了很远的地方，而他的那道‘除你武器’在他摔倒前就被哈利轻松地随手一挥魔杖挡了下来。

此刻教室内鸦雀无声，只有小天狼星疼痛的闷哼在四处回荡。詹姆足足过了半分钟才想起去扶西里斯，“没事吧？要不要我送你去医疗翼？”“詹姆，你说得对，他真的很厉害，也许你也该上去亲身体会一下。”小天狼星捂着自己的肋骨龇牙咧嘴地说道。他转头看了那个看起来温和却出手狠厉果决的男人一眼，西里斯心里那根雀跃的弦在不停弹动，太有意思了，很久没遇到比恶作剧更有意思的人了。

哈利一点都没有手下留情，他知道现在小天狼星一定浑身酸疼，但这就是他的目的，哈利需要他的学生明白，任何魔咒都不能轻视，有时候哪怕一点疏忽都会要了他们的命，尤其是在马上要到来的黑暗时代。不过他没有想到的是，此时的西里斯比他五年级时要强上太多，他的缴械咒比起成年巫师也不差了。才华横溢、天资纵横这种溢美之词放在小天狼星身上完全没有维和，詹姆应该也和他差不多。想到劫掠组在学生时代就能制作出活点地图这种东西的时候，哈利想难怪以前阿不思和米勒娃提起小天狼星和他的父亲时总是一脸无奈却又藏不住喜爱的表情，西里斯和詹姆这时候一定是教授们最头疼又最宠爱的学生，谁又能不喜欢极具天赋的学生呢？

哈利移开了看着西里斯的视线，转而看着呆楞着的其他学生微微一笑，提高了嗓音，“那么还有同学想来试试的吗？”

没有人回应他，哈利也不在意，正准备仔细给学生们讲讲缴械咒的使用技巧时小天狼星那不怀好意的声音就传来了，“波特教授，斯内普说他想试试！他的缴械咒一直是整个学院里用的最好的。”

莉莉闻言狠狠地瞪了小天狼星和他旁边的詹姆几眼，然后紧抓着斯内普破旧的袖口担忧地说：“西弗勒斯，那个讨厌的波特和布莱克又在捉弄你，你跟教授说明一下情况，我相信他不会为难你的。”

斯内普只是看了看身旁一脸忧色的女孩，然后抿紧了嘴唇一言不发。

“既然如此，就请这位斯内普先生上来试试吧。”哈利纵容了小天狼星的恶作剧，因为他也想看看此时的斯内普教授的实力到底如何。他的教授在魔药方面是当之无愧的少年天才，那么在黑魔法防御术上面呢？哈利对此确实有些好奇。

莉莉紧张地看了一眼苍白的少年，见他真的准备起身时急忙开口：“波特教授，西弗勒斯没有想上去跟您决斗！是布莱克瞎说的！”

“是吗？斯内普先生，你说呢？”哈利朝他年轻的妈妈露出了一个安抚的微笑，但是却并没有就此放过他的教授。

斯内普嘴角弯出了讽刺的弧度，他冷冷地说：“我的缴械咒用的不好，但是布莱克和波特联起手来也打不过我，不过我也很好奇我在波特教授手下能坚持几秒，所以我同意。”他动作轻柔地拉开莉莉的手，在她担忧的注视下来到了台前。

“像刚才一样，数到三就动手，那么斯内普先生，我们开始吧。”

与小天狼星不同，斯内普出乎意料地躲过了他第一道魔咒，虽然躲得很狼狈。

瘦高的少年穿着一身破旧的黑袍四处翻滚闪避哈利后续不断袭来的红光，整个人狼狈之极，连油腻打结的长发因为激烈的动作都在空中凌乱飞舞起来，在拼命闪躲的间隙他抓住机会朝男人甩了一道缴械咒，不过依旧被哈利轻松地挡了下来。时间一分一秒的过去，斯内普还在坚持，哈利见状加快了挥动魔杖的频率，一道又一道凌厉的红光打向了瘦高的男孩儿，他仿佛都能听到魔咒刺破空气的声音。

少年人的魔力与成年人完全不能相提并论，斯内普在哈利的压迫止下根本毫无还手之力，只能一味地躲避，唯二甩出的两个魔咒还是他在内心算计了很久的时间与轨迹后才成功的，然而就算是这样，面对对面那个一步都没有移动过的强大的男人他还是没有办法还击，这种无能为力的感觉非常难受，斯内普咬紧了嘴唇试图甩动魔杖却在下一刻就被一道红光打中，直直地向后飞了出去，地板上霎时出现沉重的砸地声。

“哦天呐！西弗勒斯你没事吧？”莉莉飞快地冲了出去，一脸要哭的表情。

哈利看了看教室里的魔法时钟，半分钟，很不错，他的小教授能在他手里坚持半分钟，夸一句天才绝对不过分，比西里斯和詹姆更强上几分，虽然刚才小天狼星的惨败有毫无防备的原因在，但从两人施咒的时机和效果来看，斯内普教授的实力略胜一筹。

哈利很清楚‘除你武器’这种魔咒并不会真正的伤害到斯内普，但看着他的教授一直没有起身，身体呈蜷缩的状态，哈利还是担心地走了过去轻声问道：“身体有哪里不舒服吗？需不需要我送你去医疗翼？”

“没事。”斯内普捂住自己的腹部强撑着站起来，脸色苍白地挤出这句话。

哈利看着莉莉扶着斯内普回到了座位后才放下心，然后又在莉莉怒目瞪视着他的时候反思自己是不是真的太过分了，也许他的手段应该再温和一点，起码不要再对这些孩子身体上造成什么伤害。

西里斯这时才从刚才的战斗中回过神，掐了掐詹姆的腰，“鼻涕精什么时候这么厉害了？！詹姆，你以后一个人的时候不要再去惹他。”

詹姆伤心地看着莉莉，沮丧的回答，“我哪里有机会再去找他麻烦，你看到莉莉刚才的表现没有？她护着鼻涕精的样子就像护着自己的丈夫一样！每天形影不离就算了，鼻涕精现在还这么厉害，莉莉不会真的要跟他在一起了吧？！”

小天狼星不能理解好兄弟的纠结，他无语地看着詹姆一脸抓狂，嘲讽道：“尖头叉子你别再折磨你本来就乱七八糟的头发了，我不想看你秃头的样子！”然后在心里默默想着：“莉莉那哪里是护着丈夫的样子？明明怎么看怎么像是护着儿子的样子，算了，就算跟詹姆这么说他也不会信的，就让他自己纠结去吧。“

突然他又像是发现了什么惊天大秘密一样，不可置信地睁大眼睛，委屈地叫嚷道：“嘿！我也被打飞在了地上，我浑身上下也很疼，现在还很疼！为什么波特教授只去看那个鼻涕精，都不来看看我有没有事？！这不公平！詹姆，他怎么这样！他不是姓波特吗！”

詹姆撑着脑袋看了一眼身旁满脸委屈的男孩儿，决定抓住机会回击，他学着鼻涕精平常讽刺的语气说道：“也许是伟大的小天狼星还不到一秒就被一个普通的缴械咒打翻在地这个事实让波特教授也受不了了，大脚板，所有姓波特的人里只有我会去看看你有没有死掉，所以尽情的感谢我吧，不要指望什么波特教授了，他喜欢鼻涕精，你没看出来吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

第4章 

小天狼星不可思议地睁大了眼睛，“世界上除了莉莉之外居然还会有人喜欢鼻涕精？！要知道就连斯莱特林那群混蛋都讨厌他。”

“也许吧，谁知道呢。”詹姆也很郁闷，他始终想不通莉莉为什么会喜欢那个鼻涕精，孤僻、阴沉、刻薄、并且还沉迷于黑魔法，斯内普到底有哪一点值得莉莉对他那么好？

没有了小天狼星和詹姆的故意捣蛋，后半节黑魔法防御术课进行得很成功，大部分学生在哈利的指导下已经能成功地用出在他们这个年龄有足够威胁力的缴械咒，虽然这些学生战斗意识都还很薄弱，但他相信这些孩子将来一定都是魔法界的中流砥柱。

就这样，一周下来，哈利凭借着过人的实力、平易近人的好脾气迅速成为霍格沃茨最受喜爱的教授，所有学生都喜欢上他的课，斯莱特林也不例外。只除了莉莉和斯内普。

“波特教授为什么那么偏心布莱克和波特啊，他们在课堂上那样针对你，波特教授还给他们加分，简直太过分了！难道教授没有看出来波特和布莱克是两个混蛋吗？”莉莉愤愤不平地拉着斯内普的胳膊边走边抱怨。每堂课，是每一堂课，那两个混蛋都会来找西弗勒斯的麻烦，在黑魔法防御课上更甚。波特教授最喜欢的就是在课堂上让同学们分成几个小组互相练习黑魔法防御术，布莱克和波特已经借机和西弗勒斯进行过好几次决斗了，每一次西弗勒斯都会不同程度地受伤，虽然那两个混蛋也没有好到哪里去。西弗勒斯总是不肯去医疗翼治疗，她劝了无数次都没有用，所以只能寄希望于那两个混蛋不要再欺负她的朋友了。

同一时刻，小天狼星也愤愤不平地拉着卢平的胳膊边走边抱怨道：“詹姆说得没错，波特教授就是偏心那个鼻涕精，他眼里谁都看不见，就只能看见那个鼻涕精，关心那个鼻涕精的样子不知道的人看了还以为是他丈夫呢！”

一旁的詹姆听了后哈哈大笑，“可怜的大脚板，还沉浸在波特教授和他同一阵线的梦里呢。莱姆斯你别理他了，就该让波特教授好好教训教训他。”

卢平无奈地看着每天都在不停斗嘴的两个大孩子深深叹了口气，说，“你们哪天要是能不再找西弗勒斯麻烦了，哪天就不用这么烦恼了。”

“嘿！为什么把鼻涕精叫的这么亲密！”小天狼星和詹姆异口同声地喊道。

“能不能成熟点。”

小天狼星撞了撞詹姆的肩膀，故作深沉，“听到没有？月亮脸让你成熟点，詹姆宝贝儿，你都五年级了怎么还这么幼稚？”

“我亲爱的西里斯，需要我再把你那些无聊的把戏一件一件数出来当众念给大家听吗？论幼稚，整个霍格沃茨没有人比得过你。”

就在两人打打闹闹时对面传来了一句嫌弃的疑问。

“波特，布莱克？怎么又是你们？”

是莉莉的声音。詹姆收回放在小天狼星腰间的手，望向前方，见莉莉旁边站着的是斯内普后他皱了皱眉，而后平静地说：“嗨莉莉，真巧啊，在这里也能遇见你。”

莉莉朝对面几人点了点头，然后拉着斯内普的手准备绕开他们。詹姆见状自觉地退到一旁让出道路，小天狼星看见詹姆这副没出息的样子叹息着摇了摇头也跟着退到旁边，卢平和彼得更是一早就贴着墙壁站了。

在斯内普和他们擦肩而过时，小天狼星还是忍不住挑衅了一句，“该死的鼻涕精，不要仗着波特教授喜欢你就这么得意，有本事就和我们正面决斗。”

单薄的少年闻言猛然停下了脚步，像是听到了什么极大的侮辱一样，苍白的脸上染上了丝丝怒意的绯红，他转过头冷冷地看着小天狼星，唇边挂着讥讽的微笑，嘲讽道：“布莱克，你的脑子是被巨怪啃得什么也不剩了吗。一向仗着教授的宠爱无视校规、肆无忌惮干坏事的，不是你和你这群下三滥的朋友吗？哼，正面决斗？从入校以来，一对一的决斗你们哪次赢过我。至于另外一个波特，喜欢我？不要对我说这么恶心的话，自己收好最宠爱你们的波特教授，我真的要吐了。”说完还故意做了一个干呕的动作。

小天狼星唰地一下抽出魔杖指着对方，“想要一对一的决斗？好，那就现在吧，满足你。”

斯内普见状从容不迫地抽出了自己魔杖，挑了挑眉朝对面露出了一个虚伪的假笑，“这次不需要你那些下三滥的朋友帮你了？”

詹姆回过神后果断地上前挡在了小天狼星面前，“你的对手是我。”

“詹姆！”

詹姆转身，给了小天狼星一个拥抱，而后用只有两个人能听见的声音轻声说道：“西里斯，不要忘记你答应过我什么。你打不过他，我再也不想看到你在医疗翼里哭哭啼啼的样子了，让我来。”小天狼星闻言狠狠掐了一下詹姆的腰，“我没有哭过，你不要污蔑我。小心点詹姆，你要是受伤躺倒在医疗翼我是绝对不会去看望你的。”而后他看见詹姆坚定的样子只好向后退了一步。

莉莉也想挡在斯内普面前却没有成功，看到现在这个情形她只能站在一旁什么也做不了。西弗勒斯的脾气她从小就知道，拦也拦不住，也许她现在该去找麦格教授帮帮忙，那位公正的女巫一定能处理好这件事情。

霍格沃茨八楼走廊上充满了火药味，詹姆和斯内普拿着魔杖互相指着对方，战斗一触即发，就在两人的杖尖都开始冒出红光时旁边原本什么也没有光秃秃的墙壁上居然缓缓出现了一扇光滑的大门。所有人都被突如其来的变故惊呆了，他们维持着刚刚的姿势一动不动地看着正在慢慢打开的大门，里面走出了一个男人，一个他们不久前正在激烈讨论的男人。

“波特教授？！”在场所有人一起诧异地喊道。

哈利看着眼前有点滑稽的场景眨了眨眼，詹姆、莉莉、西里斯、西弗勒斯、莱姆斯、虫尾巴全部都在，而且詹姆和西弗勒斯看起来像是要马上打一架的样子，怎么回事？他环视了一圈，朝他年轻的妈妈露出了一个温和的笑容，然后问道：“伊万斯小姐，能告诉我这里发生什么事了吗？”

莉莉听到教授的询问后不知道该不该说实话，如果出现在这里的是麦格教授的话她肯定会将所有事都说出来，可是偏偏出现的是波特教授，他那么偏心布莱克和波特，说了也不会得到公正的处理的。

就在莉莉犹豫不决时詹姆抢先开口，“我们刚刚在准备进行友好的黑魔法防御术练习，因为最近在课堂上觉得有些魔咒掌握得还不够熟练，所以想再练习一下。”

斯内普听完后冷哼了一声却也并没有出声反驳。哈利轻笑了一声，温和地说：“是吗，那么，每人各加五分，为了你们的勤奋。”不同于其他人的诧异，也没有为斯莱特林得到加分而高兴，一旁的少年听到哈利这么说之后反而是嗤笑了一声，哈利也不以为意，向他们点了点头之后就准备离开。

“波特教授，您刚刚是从哪里出来的，我从来都不知道这里还有一个神秘的房间。”小天狼星双手环胸靠在一旁的墙壁上漫不经心地说道。

哈利沉思了几秒钟，而后抬头，对着他的小教父平静地说：“霍格沃茨城堡里有很多神奇的秘密，这就是其中一个。它叫有求必应屋，看到对面那副巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯了吗？只要集中精力在脑海里想着你需要的房间，然后三次走过这边的墙壁，你就能打开它。很有意思的小秘密。”说完，哈利再一次打开了有求必应屋。

在哈利的示意下，所有人都进入了有求必应屋，包括莉莉和斯内普。就像哈利第一次见到这个房间一样，没有任何学生能抵抗住探索这种神奇秘密的诱惑。哈利这回打开的是一个类似于书房的房间，背后架子上的书籍直通入高高的房顶，房间中间摆放着几张柔软的沙发和桌子，壁炉里的火焰熊熊燃烧，整个房间显得别样温暖。

“霍格沃茨里有很多神奇的地方，也有很多不可思议的传说。比如霍格沃茨一段校史里就写着，从创始人时代开始就一直流传着一个传说，斯莱特林在霍格沃茨有一间密室，里面养着可怕的怪物，只有斯莱特林的继承人才能打开那间密室。又比如四位伟大的创始人都留下了自己的遗物，格兰芬多留下的是一把宝剑，斯莱特林的是一个挂坠盒，赫奇帕奇的是一个金杯而拉文克劳的是一个神奇的冠冕。遗憾的是，大部分遗物都失踪了，谁也不知道它们在哪里。”哈利让所以人都坐下后缓缓开口。

“大部分都失踪了？那么没有失踪的创始人遗物是什么呢？”小天狼星敏锐地问道。

“是格兰芬多的宝剑，它就被挂在校长室，很漂亮的一把剑，传说它会出现在需要帮助的真正的格兰芬多面前。”

小天狼星和詹姆对视了一眼，彼此都从对方眼里看到了跃跃欲试的挑战欲。

哈利深深地看了一眼他的小爸爸和小教父，在心里默默地道歉。他在可耻地利用他的父亲和教父，但是他没有办法，他已经拿到了拉文克劳的冠冕，他需要消灭魂器，他需要格兰芬多的宝剑，而不被邓布利多察觉又能拿到宝剑的唯一办法就是劫掠组，他们有隐形衣和活点地图，这对劫掠组来说根本不是难事。他知道詹姆和西里斯天生热爱冒险和挑战，只要将这个消息透露给他们，身为格兰芬多的学生他们一定会想要去偷到宝剑，这样他就能顺利地避开邓布利多的视线消灭魂器了。虽然利用自己的家人来达到目的非常卑鄙，可战争比这卑鄙无数倍，哈利承受不了失败的代价，所以他必须这么做。

一旁一直保持沉默的少年意味深长地看了一眼哈利，而后讥讽地冷笑了一下转过头不再看他。


End file.
